


I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by Dessie



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/Dessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go Christmas shopping in Dublin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



> A wee McDean treat for Yuletide.

The street is crowded, but not as crowded as you might expect three Saturdays before Christmas in the centre of Dublin.  The early snow seems to have encouraged most people to put off their Christmas shopping for another week.

 

Pushing his way through the crowd watching a Salvation Army band, John Paul spots Craig waiting by the coffee kiosk as arranged, huffing on his fingers in a hopeless attempt to keep them warm.  He knows his face still lights up at the sight of Craig waiting for him, even now, and he makes his way past the last of the stragglers with a smile.

 

"Cold?" he asks as Craig greets him.

 

"No," lies Craig unconvincingly, thrusting his hands into his pockets.  "I'm fine.  So which are we doing first?  My messed-up family or yours?"

 

"Ooh, that's a competition that could take all day," John Paul says with a grin.  "Whose family's more messed-up?  Mine or yours?  Anyway, I thought we were going clothes shopping first.  I still need something to wear to your work's do on Friday."

 

"Yeah, right," says Craig, making a face.  "I knew this job was too good to be true.  What kind of firm makes people take their other halves to an office Christmas party?  It's unnatural."

 

"I don't have to come," says John Paul quietly, and Craig turns to him in apparently genuine surprise.

 

"What? Why not? The invite said "and partners". Who else am I going to take? The cat?"

 

John Paul laughs.  "You could take him, you know.  I'm sure he'd be able to laugh at your boss's bad jokes better than I ever could."

 

"Do you not want to come?" asks Craig, slipping his arm through John Paul's as they head down the street.

 

"Of course I do."

 

"Well, then."

 

"You're shivering," says John Paul, feeling it even through his thick coat.  "Sure you're not cold?"

 

"I'm fine," says Craig again, too quickly; then grins as John Paul looks at him.  "We could maybe go somewhere in the warm and get a cup of tea in a minute though.  You know.  If you wanted."

 

John Paul stops in the street and opens his satchel.  "Or, we could do what we originally planned and you could wear your scarf and gloves which I brought for you.  Because you left them at home.  Because you _always_ leave them at home!  Honestly, Craig, it's December, it's snowing, and you're standing there in a jacket - not even a proper coat - and trying to tell me that you're not co-"  But he's cut off as Craig places both hands on either side of his neck and pulls him towards him for a quick, but thorough, kiss.

 

"What was that for?" asks John Paul as Craig wraps the scarf around his neck, still grinning.  It's been ten years and he still can't control that sudden burst of wild joy every time Craig kisses or touches him in public.

 

"Oh, you know."  Craig pulls on the gloves and they set off again.  "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

 

John Paul shrugs.  "You've mentioned it once or twice."

 

"Won't say it again then.  Don't want your ego getting any bigger than it already is."

 

And, gloved hand in gloved hand, they set off into the sunset.


End file.
